Scallion 2
Kurt is a member of the scallion family. He and his two other scallion friends are known as bandits, singers, and salesmen. He and Charles are not as sneaky as their leader, Troy. Like the other two scallions he is with, he has no name. Appearance Scallion 2 is the second tallest scallion in the group. He has the smallest nose, which is colored a light yellowish-green. His eyelids are also colored this. His skin is a darker green. Like the others, he is sometimes seen with a darker shade of green and purple at the bottom. Acting *Wiseman #2 in "Daniel and the Lion's Den on "Where's God When I'm S-Scared" *Bandit #2 in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on "Are You My Neighbor" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space" *Bandit #2 and Wiseman #2 in "Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories" Vol.1 *Salesman #2 in "Madame Blueberry" *Quartet Singer in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps on "The End Of Silliness" *Desperado in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Bandit #2 in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on "A Snoodle's Tale" *Pirate Spy Sidekick in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Themselves in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Boo-Boo Ville Villager in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville on "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Purina the Cat in "Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't" *Barry in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Quartet Singer in "Larry Learns to Listen" *Quartet Singer in "Bob Lends a Helping Hand" *Orchestra Member in "Celery Night Fever" *Announcer on Stage in "Beauty and the Beet" *Bodyguard in "Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up" *Himself in "Two Tales of Two Cities" *Himself in "The Abrams Family" *Harold in "The Blessed Gift" *Pirate in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl" *Himself in "The Littlest King" *Himself in "Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race" *Himself in "Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land" *Himself in "Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery" *Himself in "A Town Called Slackerville" *Holfbart in "Gone and Back Again: A Lord Of The Beans Tale" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Castle in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *King in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Scallions Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories Category:Madame Blueberry Category:The End Of Silliness Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Larry Learns to Listen Category:Bob Lends a Helping Hand Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up Category:Two Tales of Two Cities Category:The Abrams Family Category:The Blessed Gift Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl Category:The Littlest King Category:Cuketurama-The Great Space-Race Category:Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land Category:Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery Category:A Town Called Slackerville Category:Gone and Back Again: A Lord Of The Beans Tale Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest